1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically to a fixture for testing integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Integrated circuit testing is an important part of the fabrication process. Testing of completed and packaged integrated circuit devices is relatively costly and time consuming, in part because individual devices must be oriented and placed into a socket on a test fixture.
Burn-in and testing of completed devices is important, however, because many customers demand relatively stringent levels of device functionality. Therefore, although testing is relatively expensive, it is important and necessary. It is worthwhile to decrease the expense for test fixtures and time to perform burn-in and testing of packaged integrated circuit devices.
One type of integrated circuit package, known as a J lead package, is widely used in the industry. This device is placed into sockets for both testing and use. In a test fixture, repeated use of sockets causes them to wear out. Replacement of sockets on test fixtures increases the overall testing cost of packaged devices.
It would be desirable to provide a simple, inexpensive test fixture which allows testing of multiple packaged integrated circuit devices. It would be further desirable for such a test fixture to be useful for testing SOJ packaged devices